


Possession

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, College AU, College Student!Sam, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Janitor!Gabriel - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Supernatural Elements, Stalker!Gabriel, Stalking, Stanford AU, Stockholm Syndrome, dark!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: It's love at first sight when Gabriel meets Sam Winchester at Stanford University. The kid is hot, nice, and environmentally conscious to boot. How could Gabriel possibly resist him?Love quickly becomes obsession, and when Gabriel finds out that Sam is planning to propose to Jessica? There's no way he can let that happen.Sam Winchester belongs to him.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenyxNova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenyxNova/gifts).

> Here it is. The first part of my first lost for Fic Facer$ 2019.
> 
> It's dark. It's gloomy. It's violent. It's bloody.
> 
> It's for Nyx, and I hope they love it!!
> 
> Thanks to [Insominia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insominia) for beta reading for me! You're awesome!!

NOW

Sam woke with a groan, his head throbbing wickedly and the side of his face covered in something thick and sticky. He was lying on a hard, cold floor with his arms pulled over his head. Blinking away the blurry vision, he tried to reach for the source of the pain, but his hands stopped short. Confused, Sam sat up, maneuvering so he could see his wrists. Thick, tan rope wrapped around them, tying them together before extending in a single strand to the heavy metal leg of a what looked like a bed frame.

His heart raced wildly, a painful pounding against his ribs as his chest heaved in erratic breaths. Sam struggled against the bindings, pulling at them and making the tight rope bite harshly into his skin. He tried to stand only to discover the heavy weight of a thick iron shackle around one of his ankles. His eyes followed the chain attached to it until it disappeared beyond the small circle of light provided by the tiny lamp above his head.

Sam was hyperventilating, light-headed from the oxygen overload, and he struggled to calm himself. If his father was still alive, no doubt he would have been ashamed of how the stench of Sam’s fear pervaded the room. He could taste the copper tang of panic on his tongue. Closing his eyes tightly, he forced himself to take a deep breath. He counted to four as he inhaled, then again as he exhaled. Then he did it again. He kept counting his breaths until his heart slowed and he could think again. Only then did he open his eyes to assess his surroundings.

Despite his brain trying to send him back into fight or flight, Sam made himself breathe calmly and deeply as he looked around the room. It was obviously a bedroom; he could see the bed his wrists were tied to. The small lamp that provided the only light in the room sat on a dresser. As far as he could see—which wasn’t far as everything beyond the area illuminated by the lamp was pitch black—there were no windows or other furniture. He couldn’t even see a door.

No way out.

Sam licked his dry lips, unable to keep his breathing even any longer. The last he remembered, he’d been at a frat party with Jess. Someone must have knocked him out, taken him, and stuck him in this room.

But who? Why?

The silence was broken suddenly by a cheerful hum. Sam’s brain, for some unfathomable reason, registered the tune as “You Are My Sunshine.” There was something else about it that struck his as familiar, but he couldn’t put a finger on it. Some small part of him screamed that he should cry out for whoever it was to help him, to get him out of there, but a much bigger part of him suspected that the source of the eerily happy humming was whoever had kidnapped him in the first place. Perhaps it would be better if he stayed silent and didn’t let them know he’d come to.

Sam shrank back against the dresser as the sound grew closer. He heard the distinctive slide of a key into its lock, then a click and the door swung open. Bright light poured into the room, surrounding the man in the doorway as he stepped inside.

“Samshine!” the familiar voice exclaimed. “You’re awake!”

Shocked into stillness, Sam simply stared at the man as he crouched down. His blond hair was long—though not as long as Sam’s—and messy. He had a friendly face, full lips spread into a toothy grin, and honey-colored eyes that Sam had seen in the halls at Stanford more times than he could count.

“Gabriel?”


End file.
